1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless mobile communication devices, mobile applications that are used within wireless mobile communication devices, application stores that supply mobile applications, and to enterprises that are associated with users of wireless mobile communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Persons associated with enterprises, such as business enterprises, may need to use wireless mobile communication devices in connection with efforts that they make relating to the enterprises. The enterprises, in turn, may wish to make proprietary and non-proprietary mobile applications available to their associates to assist with these needs. These associates may, for example, be employees and/or business partners of the enterprises. Payment for some of these mobile applications must also sometimes be made to developers of the mobile applications and/or others.
Persons associated with an enterprise, however, may use a wide variety of wireless mobile communication devices, as well as different types of wireless mobile communication device platforms, such Apple®, Blackberry®, and Android®. Each platform may require its own unique version of the same enterprise mobile application. These persons may also utilize different wireless mobile communication carriers, each of which may have its own systems, such as its own billing and user-verification systems.
Usage of non-proprietary applications by associates of the enterprises may also require legal usage rights to be obtained. The enterprises may also not want to make all applications available to all associates. These differences in platforms and carriers and the complexities of obtaining needed legal usage rights and in regulating which associates have access to which applications may make it difficult for enterprises to provide libraries of mobile applications for their associates. A solution to this problem is needed.